


Things Left Unsaid

by DereksGirl24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DereksGirl24/pseuds/DereksGirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have grown closer over the years. One or maybe both of them wants to be more than the friends they are.<br/>Things happen one day when Derek comes back bloody from a fight with the alphas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my tumblr.

Derek stood there covered in blood Stiles walked over and placed his hand on the mans shoulder, Derek looked up and behind him. He saw Stiles looking at him with the same mix of want but resigned acceptance of the fact that he could never have Derek. Not the way he wanted him any way, they were friends Derek trusted him and Stiles trusted Derek. "Are you okay?" Stiles always asked this after Derek got back from a fight. Derek never answered the question so Stiles wasn’t expecting an answer.

 

"No." Derek says after a couple minutes in answer to Stiles' question. Stiles had been just about to pull his hand away but he squeezed Derek's shoulder instead. The older man turned around and looked at Stiles, he knows what Stiles wishes to have with him but he has denied himself and therefore Stiles that happiness. "You should go, I'm going to shower." He says in way of trying to get the young man to leave.

 

Stiles slides his hand off Derek's shoulder and he glances at the blood on it only for a moment the sight not even registering as weird anymore. "No I’m not leaving this time. You have cuts that I can see still bleeding Derek."

 Stiles walks around to stand in front of Derek and look him in the eye.

"You're not alone anymore." Stiles says simply, he may love Derek but he doesn't expect Derek to love him back. No his trust and friendship is enough for Stiles.

 

Derek sighs as he stares into Stiles' warm brown eyes. He closes his eyes to fight off the urge to kiss the boy in front of him, a near daily urge now. "Fine." He grunts then walks around the boy, he walks to his bathroom and strips his tattered pants; he looks in the full length mirror seeing the cuts Stiles had been talking about. The man sighs as he tears his gaze from his bloody body to turn and walk over to the shower; he turns the nob for straight hot water.

 

Stiles walks to the kitchen so he can wash the blood off his hand and fix Derek something to eat. He turns on the faucet then sticks his hand under to wet before grabbing the dish soap and pouring some into his hand. He rubs his hands together under the water effectively washing away the offending blood. Stiles walks over to the fridge pulling out the ingredients for a sandwich as he tried to not think about Derek in the shower. He slathered mayo on the bread then stuck a bunch of turkey on each slice, no cheese because Derek is weird and doesn't like cheese.

 

 

Derek steps out of the shower and dries his hair; he walks out of the bathroom naked knowing Stiles is in the kitchen so it’s safe. He walks to his bedroom and grabs a pair of sweat pants that he slips on then walks to the kitchen to find Stiles. Derek picks up his sandwich that he never asks Stiles to make for him but he does it anyway. Derek almost feels bad knowing Stiles' feelings to a degree. "Thanks Stiles." Derek says before taking a bite out of the delicious sandwich. Stiles smiles at him before leaving the kitchen smelling highly of arousal; Derek chews his food before swallowing as he sets the sandwich down he follows Stiles out of the kitchen.

 

 

Stiles sighs internally at all the glistening muscle and beautiful skin that is Derek Hale without a shirt. He has to leave the kitchen, hell the house, so he doesn't stink it up with his arousal. Stiles knows Derek knows about his feelings because they had a semi conversation on his feelings before they were attacked by the Kanima. Yeah that long ago. Stiles is headed for the front door when he feels a hand on his shoulder, Stiles stops walking and he turns around to face Derek. "I'm just going for a walk, I'll be back soon." He says to the question he’s sure Derek is about to ask.

 

Derek doesn't know when he reached for Stiles or why but now that he had he just wants to push him against the wall, but unlike old times this wouldn't be to threaten him. Derek swallows as he looks into Stiles' honey brown eyes a little wider than usual. "Don't go." He says before sliding his hand down Stiles' arm to wrap around his wrist.

 

Stiles' heart was beating fast and his breathing coming in quicker than was healthy, "Derek? What are you doing?" He asks with a tremble in his voice. Stiles was hard by this point he was working on willing his erection down but when Derek slid his hand down his arm that idea was shred to pieces.

 

"I think you know Stiles." Derek answers his voice husky and low. He tugs Stiles closer by the grip on his wrist, he smiles when Stiles walks closer of his own will. Stiles leaned into Derek as Derek tilted his down just enough to press his lips to Stiles' own. Stiles gasped when Derek's lips touched his, Derek took this opportunity to slide his tongue into the younger mans mouth. Stiles moaned when he felt the warm and wet muscle brush his own. Derek brought a hand up to cup the back of Stiles’ neck as he kissed the boy hungrily.

 

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck as he wrestled with Derek's tongue, he whines when Derek pulls back his lips wet and shiny from the kiss. "Why now?" Stiles asks but Derek doesn't answer he just pushes Stiles against the wall and attacks his neck. Derek sucks harshly on Stiles' neck ensuring a nice bruise will show up. Stiles moans as he thrusts his hips forward into Derek's gasping when he feels the hardness in Derek's sweats against his jean clad erection. Derek groans at the friction Stiles created, he thrusts his hips forward into Stiles’ then he slides his hand up Stiles’ sides pushing the boys shirt up as he goes; Stiles gets the idea and grips the bottom of his shirt and pulls it over his head then drops it on the ground. Stiles revels in the skin to skin feeling of their chests pressed together, he slides his hand into Derek’s raven hair then he tugs on it to get the man to move from his neck because he wants more of that mouth on his own mouth.

Derek lifts his mouth from the mark he's sucking into Stiles’ neck, he looks at the boy flushed and pupils near all black with lust his lips red and a little kiss swollen, he's beautiful. “What Stiles?” Derek rasps his voice thick with lust. Stiles doesn’t speak for once instead he leans forward capturing Derek’s lips with his own. Derek smiles a little just a tick of his lips at the corner when Stiles does this, he returns the kiss as his hands go down and work at getting the young man’s pants off. Stiles tangles his fingers into Derek's hair as he licks at the wolfs mouth wanting entrance. Derek parts his lips for the eager boy as he unbuttons Stiles’ jeans and pulls down the zipper. Stiles breaks the kiss looking unsure so Derek stops what he's doing, “If you are having second thoughts, now is the time to say so Stiles.”

Stiles shakes his head a little, “No I want to, I want it to be you.” Stiles pushes down his own jeans and smiles at Derek. Derek grins and leans in to kiss Stiles as he slips his hand into Stiles’ boxers and grips his cock firmly, Stiles gasps and thunks his head back against the wall exposing his throat to Derek. Derek growls at the offering of so much skin, the show of submission Stiles unconsciously gave. Derek strokes Stiles firmly at first to get a feel of his length then he pulls his hand back getting a whine from Stiles which he chuckles at as he’s pulling off the boys boxers and letting them fall to the ground at his feet. Stiles bites his lip feeling shy to be completely naked in front of Derek.

Derek looks at the young man in front of him, he can’t really call him a boy, he's eighteen almost nineteen now. He's so beautiful, pale skin with moles and freckles dotted randomly on his skin, he sees Stiles squirm so he looks with a smirk, “Just admiring the view.” Derek says easily then he leans in pressing his lips to Stiles’. Stiles pushes down Derek's sweats as he leans into the kiss, once the sweat pants are around Derek's ankles Stiles wraps his arms around Derek's neck. They kiss for a few minutes before Derek is pulling back breathless. “I’ll be right back, I need to get the lube.” Stiles just nods at him while biting at his bottom lip that feels swollen and it is from the kiss.

Stiles waits for Derek to come back down and he barely stops himself from dancing around in his excitement at getting something more than friendship from Derek. Derek comes walking back down the stairs with a bottle in hand and an almost smile on his face but I guess for him it is a smile. “So we are doing this against the wall?” Stiles asks as he leans back against the wall.

Derek walks over to Stiles, “Yeah we are, turn around and stick your ass out.” Derek lets his eyes roam over Stiles’ ass when he turns around and sticks out his ass. Derek uncaps the bottle of lube pouring a liberal amount onto his fingers, he rubs his fingers together trying to warm the cool gel. He reaches down pressing his index finger to Stiles’ entrance, he rubs the finger up and down the puckering hole. Stiles gasps at the cool feeling of the lube on Derek's finger, he then shudders at the feeling of the finger rubbing his hole. Derek presses the finger slowly into Stiles, “Relax Stiles it will be more pleasant.” Stiles nods his head already knowing this, Derek smiles pushing his finger in to the top knuckle when Stiles does relax. He waits a minute to give Stiles time to adjust to the intrusion before he pulls it back and pushes it forward slowly in a thrusting motion. Stiles groans it feels weird to have someone else’s fingers inside him.

“More.” Stiles says quietly. Derek pulls his finger back then slowly starts pushing in a second along with the first. “I have fingered myself before Derek, you don’t need to be so gentle.” Stiles says with fondness and exasperation in his voice.

Derek snorts, “Why doesn’t that surprise me? Did you think of me when you had your fingers up your ass?” Derek asks in a husky voice as he slowly starts thrusting his fingers in and out of Stiles. Stiles bites his lip on a moan at the question and the feeling of fingers in his ass.

“Yes.” Stiles says breathlessly, he clenches around Derek's fingers. “Gimme more wolf man.”

Derek chuckles at Stiles, but then he's pulling his fingers out of Stiles’ ass and pouring more lube onto his fingers then pressing three at his entrance, he slowly pushes them inside not wanting to hurt Stiles more than necessary. Stiles lets out a soft moan at the painful stretch it’s just shy of the bad kind of painful; Derek thrusts his fingers in and out of the teens hole till it is loose and Stiles is pushing back against his hand trying to fuck himself on Derek's fingers. Derek grips Stiles’ hip to hold him still as he removes his fingers from Stiles’ ass. Stiles lets out a whine of protest that Derek shushes him for, “Patience Stiles.” Derek says as he pours more lube into his hand then fisting his hard member and strokes slowly coating it in lube.

Stiles pushes his ass back toward Derek making him chuckle, “I said patience do you want it to hurt?” Derek asks as he lines his cock up with Stiles’ winking hole. He presses in slowly making Stiles gasp then moan in excitement. Stiles doesn’t feel any pain till Derek gets an inch inside then he starts to feel the stretch and it burns. He bites his lip to keep from whimpering; Derek sensing his discomfort stops and lets Stiles adjust to the length already inside him, “Let me know when your ready.” He rubs a hand soothingly up Stiles’ back as he waits for the go ahead from him.

After a minute Stiles swallows and says, “Okay I’m good.” Derek leans in pressing a kiss to Stiles’ back as he starts slowly pushing in again. It’s painful but not too bad and once Derek is all the way inside Stiles he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, he stayed still waiting for Stiles to get use to the feeling. As he waited he placed light kisses along Stiles shoulders and back, after a couple minutes Stiles presses back against Derek, “Move Derek.” Derek pulls out just a little bit before pushing back into the hot channel. Stiles groans the action a little painful, but he ignores it knowing the pleasure will come soon.

Derek continues his slow shallow thrusts till Stiles starts moaning instead of groaning, he pulls out further then thrusts back in, “I have wanted you for so long Stiles.” Derek says finally revealing his feelings for Stiles were and are the same as Stiles’ for him. Stiles moans and babbles something about Derek being an idiot.

Derek continues his slow thrusts for a little while longer till Stiles asks for more, he starts thrusting into the man faster brushing along Stiles’ prostate. “Ah!” Stiles moans when Derek brushes his prostate. Derek grins and changes his angle, he pulls out then thrusts in fast hitting Stiles’ prostate dead on. “Fuck.” Stiles moans loudly, “Do that again.” He says breathless. So Derek does he pulls out and thrusts into Stiles fast hitting his prostate hard. This makes Stiles cum hard and he sees white spots and he blacks out for a minute, when he comes to Derek is whispering in his ear while thrusting into him still. “Wha?” Stiles asks Derek.

Derek chuckles, “That was so hot Stiles, I'm so close to filling your ass.” He pulls out then thrusts in deep, Stiles’ dick gives a valiant twitch but it’s not close to hardening again. Stiles moans, “Fill me Derek, make me smell of you for weeks, mark me.” This has Derek growling with each thrust, “Mine.” Derek growls as he thrusts into Stiles a final time before he's cumming inside Stiles’ ass, filling him with his seed ensuring that Stiles will indeed smell of Derek for weeks. Derek bites down onto Stiles’ shoulder hard but not hard enough to turn just bruise, marking him to humans as well. Stiles cries out Derek's name when he feels him cum then he whimpers in slight pain at the bite, “Now humans will know you’re mine as well.” Derek laves the bite mark with his tongue to soothe the sting of it.

“I'm yours.” Stiles says breathlessly as he lays his forehead against the cool wall. He clenches around Derek making him groan before he pulls out slowly, this making Stiles wince. He tries to turn around but his legs feel like jelly, “I can’t feel my legs.”

Derek chuckles as he lifts Stiles into his arms bridal style, “You’ll be fine, you just need some rest.” Stiles smiles sleepily as Derek carries him upstairs and into his bedroom. He lays Stiles in his bed then gets in beside him pulling up the blanket then wrapping an arm around Stiles’ mid-section. “Sleep Stiles.” Derek says as he closes his eyes to sleep as well. Stiles falls asleep before he can say, ‘I love you.’ Which is probably for the best, he doesn’t want to spook Derek. They can talk about that in the morning though.


End file.
